


No Price

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sestina<br/>Timeline: after Hard Eight<br/>Disclaimer: it's all Janet's</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Price

**Author's Note:**

> Sestina  
> Timeline: after Hard Eight  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

It was a bad idea, I discovered,  
when your bravado charmed me at first sight.  
There is no price for what we give each other.  
Your loyalty while I was undercover  
amazed this opportunist. So unsafe,  
it was a bad idea. I discovered  
your trust in me as we helped one another.  
For cars or training, rescue day or night  
there is no price. For what we give each other  
no fee, no debt, no counting. For no other  
would I have turned assassin on that night.  
It was a bad idea to discover  
how I need you. A mercenary lover  
is not what you deserve. I know too late:  
there is no price for what we give. Each other  
time we meet I struggle to recover  
a priceless treasure though the cost is great.  
Come test this bad idea and discover  
that there is no price for what we give each other.


End file.
